the_vampire_diaries_and_the_originals_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Emma Fuhrmann
Emma Fuhrmann (born September 15, 2001) is an American actress. She is known for her roles as Finnegan O'Neil in The Magic of Belle Isle (2012) with Morgan Freeman and Virginia Madsen, and Espn Friedman in Blended (2014) with Adam Sandler and Drew Barrymore. It is speculated that she will play Cassie Lang in the 2019 Marvel Studios film Avengers: Endgame. Biography Born in Dallas, Texas on September 15, 2001, she is an avid supporter of the Alzheimer's Association and has been one of their Celebrity Champions since 2011. She also supports U.S. Military families through The Boot Campaign. She makes it her goal to always give back to the community in which she is shooting her films whether it be the Food Pantry in Greenwood Lake, NY where she shot The Magic of Belle Isle or the orphanage, Grace Help Centre, in Rustenburg, South Africa near where she shot Blended. Emma also works with cancer patients at Cook Children's Hospital in Fort Worth, Texas and is a strong supporter of The Gentle Barn, a California-based sanctuary for abused animals, as well as The Humane Society of the United States. Emma has said that she is very athletic, swimming on a swim team in the summer and skiing the slopes in the winter. In interviews she has said that she likes fashion and to design her own clothes. She wants to have her own label someday. She teamed up with Drew Barrymore's Flower Beauty in July 2013 to promote her new makeup line for the teen demographic. Career She began modeling when she was just 18 months old for the Kim Dawson Agency in Dallas, Texas. She did print campaigns for T-Mobile, Neiman Marcus, Dillards, JC Penney, AAFES, Belk, and many more. At 5 years old the agency sent her out on her first audition for a commercial and she booked the job (Dallas Morning News Commercial). She did several commercials for Subway, Heart for Heart Dolls, TXU Energy, and The Great Wolf Lodge. Her television credits include the pilot episode of the NBC/Bruckheimer drama Chase as Sissy Peele, a guest star role on the NBC drama Prime Suspect as Amanda Patterson, the FOX drama The Good Guys and the NBC Chicago Fire (season 7) guest star role as Erica Ballard. She also appeared as Regan Lundstrom in the Lifetime (TV network) drama "Girl Followed" produced by MarVista Entertainment. Her film credits include her starring role as Finnegan O'Neil opposite Morgan Freeman in The Magic of Belle Isle directed by Rob Reiner and her co-starring role as Adam Sandler's character's daughter, Espn, in Blended, starring Sandler and Drew Barrymore. Fuhrmann also starred in the 2015 film Lost in the Sun, with Josh Duhamel and Lynn Collins. It is believed she will be playing an older Cassie Lang in the 2019 Marvel Studios Avengers: Endgame. She has been named one of the 11 Summer Box Office Newbies you need to know about by Teen.com. Filmography Category:The Vampire Diaries Category:Actresses Category:Starring Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Season Four Category:Season Five Category:Season Six Category:Season Seven Category:Season Eight